


Trick or Treat Drabbles

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Trick or treat requests from my writing blog.





	1. Ennoakafuta: Treat

Futakuchi Kenji never cried often prior to dating Ennoshita Chikara and Akaashi Keiji. Now he’s lucky if he goes days in a row without shredding a tear.

It’s not his fault, he decides, but the fault of who ever above decided to make his boyfriends so damn adorable.

Akaashi and Kenji are holding their breath as Ennoshita curls up on the couch, fast asleep. Their three dogs, the big puppy who doesn’t know he’s not a lap dog and no one plans to inform him, Roxy the English shepherd; the grumpy but lovable Shi Tzu Sour Gummy (“Isn’t her name perfect?” Kenji insists); and mama dog in charge, Baby the gray miniature Schnauzer. Kenji likes to say they’re all like their respective dogs: Baby is Ennoshita, he’s Roxy, and Akaashi is Sour Gummy. Akaashi and Sour Gummy always look judgingly at him, Baby and Ennoshita are amused, and Roxy thumps his tail against the couch. At least he can always trust Roxy.

Their dogs are sprawled across the couch, Roxy on Ennoshita’s legs and resting his head on his hip, Sour Gummy also curled up and cuddled in the crook of Ennoshita’s neck, with Baby beside his face, grooming his hair lovingly.

“Take a picture,” Kenji whispers to Akaashi.

“Like I’m not already doing that,” Akaashi mutters back, zooming in on his screen.

“Take more!” Kenji insists.

Akaashi doesn’t even need to look away to give a withering look to him. “You take more, you have your own phone!”

Baby pauses her grooming to look over at the two, a dark glare radiating off her tiny body. Kenji and Akaashi get the message:_ Be quiet, you’ll wake him. _

“Sorry,” they mouth and go back to ogling their sweet boyfriend.

“Kenji… Keiji,” Ennoshita murmurs, face squished against the pillow.

Akaashi and Kenji have to leave the room as they sob louder.

Ennoshita knows of nothing that occurred during his nap, Kenji pieces together. So he thinks he’s in the coast to play some of the videos and glance at photos with Akaashi before they go help Ennoshita with dinner.

But Ennoshita finished prepping the vegetables early and pops out of the kitchen. “Keiji, Kenji-”

He spots the two cooing over their phones. “What are you looking at?” he asks as a video plays across their phone screens.

“Nothing!” Akaashi and Kenji jump and try to hide their phones.

But Ennoshita got enough of a glimpse to put together the pieces. “You videoed me napping?!”

“You were surrounded by the dogs,” Kenji wails, holding his phone close to his chest. “Baby was grooming you! Roxy looked at you with such an adorable face, and Sour Gummy was practically on top of your head!”

“How many photos do you guys even take of me?!”

“It’s not our fault we have such an adorable boyfriend,” Akaashi remarks, wrapping an arm around Ennoshita’s waist and pulling him close. He kisses the top of Ennoshita’s head. “We love our tiny boyfriend.”

“Call me tiny again and you’ll _really_ be in the doghouse.”


	2. Kinonoya: Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya accidentally pranked the wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinonoya, as requested by Jules!

Kinoshita glares with all the rage in his body. “Nishinoya Yuu…” he lowly says. Sticky liquid seeps into his clothes and even his sneakers. Noya is a dead man.

“It was an accident!” Noya backs away from Kinoshita, back hitting the wall. He gives a nervous smile. “Babe, babe. I love you. Do you know how much I love you?” He tries to flash his puppy dog eyes. Kinoshita doesn’t fall for it.

“Enough to cover me in slime?” he yells. “I don’t have a change of clothes!”

“The prank was meant for Ryuu! Not my beautiful sweet Hisashi, who isn’t going to murder me in my sleep-“

“You better start running, Yuu.”

Noya didn’t hesitate to follow his advice.


	3. (Platonic) Bokuaka: Trick or Treat? Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto gets too excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stylin Breeze requested platonic Bokuto and Akaashi platonic and akaashisbih also requested them!

Akaashi headed towards the gym for afternoon practice, like any other day.  
Except today is Halloween and Bokuto, who gets excited for all holidays even if Japan doesn’t celebrate them much, goes all out. Akaashi knew Bokuto had a test today (that he made the captain study for) and hoped that meant he didn’t have time to try and do anything at practice. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred at morning practice, so Akaashi allowed himself to relax.

Big mistake.

Akaashi opens the door only to be met with a bucket full of glittery confetti.

“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!” Bokuto hoots, jumping side to side. “I got the whole team candy and little pumpkins we can paint some owls!”

Akaashi sighs. “And who’s going to clean all this up?”

“Uh...”


	4. Oidai: Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No alien blow-ups were harmed during the writing of this drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Oidai request!

Oikawa pokes Daichi’s cheek. “Dai-chan, this is boring,” he complains as they walk through the store. They head to the grocery side, after walking through the decorations.

Daichi gives him an unimpressed look. “You only say that because I said we don’t need to get the big alien blow-up.”

Oikawa throws his hands in the air. “You won’t let me get the alien Santa for Christmas and not even a regular one for Halloween!”

“Because it’s weird,” Daichi declares. “We don’t even have a yard to put it in.”

“So? We can have it in the living room! Or bring it to Suga-chan’s party!”

Daichi sighs. “We aren’t going to be those guests. We’re bringing meatbuns and that’s it.”

Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms. “Fine.”

Daichi smirks to himself as he checks a notification. _Your package as arrived._

Oikawa will flip out when he sees the blow-up already at home.


	5. Iwaoi: Trick Turned Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wants to go to a haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> romantic Iwaoi request

“Iwa-chan!”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say!”

“You’re going to ask me to go to that dumb haunted house in case you get scared,” Iwaizumi says, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

“That’s not true!” Oikawa insists. “But I have an extra ticket…”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Why do you even go to haunted houses? You always get scared and try to run through the house to finish the tour.”

Oikawa mutters something and Iwaizumi stares at him, waiting for him to repeat it louder.

“Maybe I like you holding my hand to keep me calm.”

Iwaizumi swears he’s not blushing.


	6. Toraken: Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora asks Kenma to join him and Akane trick-or-treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toraken request by Stacysmash!

“Kenma, you should come with us!”

“Why.” It’s not even a question.

“Because!” Tora shifts his feet. “It’s fun! And sometimes the houses give older kids candy too.”

“Then wouldn’t you get less candy if I was there?” Kenma replied.

Tora crosses his arms. “Come on, you’re only going to be playing your video games. And I gave you that cute cat ear headband you can wear~”

Kenma returns to his game console, cheeks heating up. “It’s embarrassing to wear.”

“But you’re so cute!” Tora complains. “Please? I know Akane will love to have you there too.”  
  
“...Fine.”

Tora grins and picks up Kenma, causing him to squawk. “Love you, kitten!”

“I love you too...”


	7. Kinkuni: Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi scares Kunimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinkuni request by bookishascanbe and yellowwclouds!

Kindaichi wishes he could scare Kunimi. No matter what he does, nothing works. Even a simple “Boo!” only causes Kunimi to give him a judging look.

But Kindaichi will not allow himself to be defeated. He has figured out what will truly scare Kunimi, what his nightmares are made of.

Before practice, Kindaichi sets up his trick, all the while grinning like a mad man. Kunimi enters the locker room a few minutes later, and once he spots the trick on the bench, he freezes.

A bag of salted caramels lays upon the bench. Kindaichi took out the candies before setting it up, planning to give them to Kunimi at a later time. But with the note “take as many as you want and enjoy!” it looks like someone gave it to the whole team. And Kunimi didn’t get to have any of his favorite sweet.

“WHO THE FUCK ATE ALL OF THEM?”

Kindaichi grins.


	8. Shibalev: Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibayama and Lev explore the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acidulication requested Shibalev!

“Going around the school at night is not a good idea, Lev,“ Shibayama says as they walk around the school at night, doing said not good idea.

“But it’s fun!” Lev insists. The team decided to have a lock-in sleepover for bonding and fun times before their first tournament, and Shibayama and Lev were the last two awake.

“But what if something happens?” Shibayama insists. “What if there really is a ghost or something?” He knows all the stories their senpai told them were fake, but what if something supernatural did occur?

Lev opens his mouth to say something when a loud growling sound is heard. They both look at each other and race back to their cots, screaming.

Kenma from the other hall way glances up, pausing his monster fighter game and taking out his ear buds. “What happened?”


	9. Yahashira: Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba and Shirabu *totally* don't like each other.

“I don’t know why I was paired up with you,” Yahaba declares as they walk through the forest. “Also don’t know why we let Terushima convince us that exploring the forest at night was a good idea.”

Shirabu scowls and kicks Yahaba’s foot. “Shut up, I don’t like being paired with you either.”

Even though they both declared their disdain for being made a team, they kept bumping into each other. And if they somehow started to hold hands near the end of their exploring? No one had to know.

Except for the rest of the next gen captains, who immediately began teasing them.

“You guys can all eat shit,” Shirabu declares, holding Yahaba’s hand tighter.


	10. Kenhina: Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata loves movies.

Kenma doesn’t watch a ton of movies. At least, until he started dating Hinata, who loves movies. No matter the occasion, or lack thereof, he always has a movie to watch.

“We have to have a movie marathon for Halloween!” Hinata declares. “We’ll eat candy and cuddle under the blankets, everything! There’s tons of Disney ones too! We don’t have to watch scary ones, I actually don’t like those too much! What do you say?” he says, bouncing as he waits for an answer.

Kenma smiles at Hinata’s enthusiasm. “That sounds great, Shouyou.”

Hinata beams and Kenma melts even further. He’s a goner for this ray of sunshine.


	11. Ennoaka: Trick turned Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi plays a good trick on Ennoshita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vball-baes-bball-babes (tumblr) requested Ennoaka!!!

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi says over the phone as he walks up Ennoshita’s driveway. “I can’t Skype tonight.”

“Oh,” Ennoshita says, clearly sounding disappointed but trying to hide it. “I understand. We can watch them another time. Well, it would be November and we’d be watching Halloween movies. Maybe something else.”

Akaashi feels bad for disappointing Ennoshita, even if he’s about to surprise him. “I wouldn’t cancel for no reason, it’s just that my parents sprung up a family dinner with my aunt and uncle. You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” Ennoshita says, a small smile clear in his voice. “I love you too.”

“Hey, I think there’s someone at your door.”

“How would you even know?” Ennoshita inquires. Akaashi hears him heading down the stairs to the door, where he’s standing. “You’re not here—” Ennoshita cuts himself out as he opens the door. “…Fucking shit.”

“Trick or treat?” Akaashi replies, backpack over his shoulder and a basket full of candies and other goodies in his arms.

Ennoshita practically throws himself at Akaashi, hugging him so tightly he almost knocks them both down. “The best trick or treat ever!”


	12. (Platonic) Bokuroo: Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuroo gets an idea for their Halloween costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boysloveandtaxation requested platonic Bokuroo!

“These costumes are going to be so awesome,” Kuroo cackles, zipping up his costume. “Genius idea, Bo.”

“I know!” Bokuto chirps, adjusting his headband before grabbing the face paint to draw on whiskers and a nose. “No one will ever see it coming!”

~~

“Did you really just dress up as a cat and say you’re Kuroo-san,” Akaashi slowly asks as Bokuto proudly struts into practice.

“It’s the most brilliant costume! And I don’t have to gel my hair weird like his bedhead!” Bokuto insists.

Across the city, Kenma is locking the gym door as a squawking Kuroo (donned in an owl onesie) bangs on the door.

“No owls allowed,” Kenma curtly says.

“KENMA!”


	13. Matsuoi: Somewhat a Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has horrible fashion taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hazblogs requested Matsukawa x Oikawa! the shirt and shorts Mattsun references come from original art

Mattsun stares at Oikawa. He’s wearing the worst article of clothing he’s ever seen. “Take that _thing_ off.”

Oikawa stubbornly crosses his arms. “No.”

“Why are you like this? You have the worst fashion taste. You even admitted you’re not wearing this as a costume!”

Oikawa adjusts his alien-print hoodie. “I think it’s nice.”

“You’re probably wearing that dumb volleyball shirt underneath. At least you’re not wearing those plaid shorts.”

“They’re comfortable!” Oikawa insists.

Mattsun sighs. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Awww, Issei-chan does love me!”

“Call me that again and I’ll burn your hoodie in the dead of night.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wants matching cat costumes with Yaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikarosapollo requested Kuroyaku!
> 
> Thanks again to all who sent in requests!!! Have a safe and happy Halloween!!!

“I’m not dressing up as a freaking cat,” Yaku insists, eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance.

“Why not?!”

“I’m not a furry!”

“So? You don’t have to be! I’m not!”

“You sure about that?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Come on, it’ll be super cute!”

“Since when did you like couples’ costumes?”

“Maybe I want to do one because it’s with you,” Kuroo mutters under his breath. “Now yes or no?”

Yaku sighs, trying not to let a smile tug at his lips. “Fine. But you owe me.”


End file.
